Days in the Life of the USSR
by pondwonderful
Summary: Fifteen nations, one house, and a lot of insanity. What else but the Soviet Union? Watch as the many nations document their lives as part of one of the two superpowers during the Cold War! Will they make it? OCs included, T for safety  Reviews are godly!


"_You will be in the Union, whether you like it or not."_

My eyes snapped open, as those words went through my dream. I glanced at the clock and sighed. _8 o'clock, _I thought to myself. _It's time to get up. _I saw a stream of light peeking through the curtains of the window in front of me. I looked over to the other bed in the room. Silva, or Armenia in formal terms, was still sleeping. I rose out of bed and went to shake her shoulder.

"Silva, wake up," I said as I turned on the lamp on the night stand. She turned towards me, opening one jade eye. She stretched her arms above her head and yawned.

"Good morning, Georgia," she greeted me, as she sat up. She pulled back as stray black hair. I frowned at her.

"I said you could call me Aleksandra," I whined. "You make me feel old."

"Says the younger one," she sighed, getting out of bed. "Your hair looks terrible, by the way."

"I just wish you weren't so formal, and my hair can't look that bad."

Silva tossed a mirror from the bathroom, "Take a look for yourself." I caught the mirror and looked at my reflection. I wasn't really one for my appearance, but I had never run as quickly as I did for a brush. My roommate sighed as she brushed her teeth.

It was these simplistic moments I cherished, since living in the Soviet Union wasn't necessarily _simple, _especially when you've been there since the start.

With the Great Patriotic War over, we were in the period of reconstruction and the Union had begun to spread its influence in and throughout Eastern Europe, creating the Iron Curtain, making the division of the Capitalists and Communists even more prominent. Also, the Soviet Union, Russia in particular, had become a superpower, along with the United States, a capitalist state. With that, a seed of tension had been planted. What did _I _do? Sit back and watch, along with the rest of us. I shook away the thought.

I finally managed to tame my hair, and started brushing my teeth.

"Do we have enough time to get dressed before breakfast?" I asked. Silva peaked out and glanced at the clock.

"It's 8:25 now, so no," she replied. She wrapped her magenta scarf around her head. "You know how annoyed Russia gets when we're late." Since Ivan thought of us as his family, he liked to make that aspect as clear as possible. Therefore, we have breakfast and dinner together every night, all fifteen of us. Just like the time of the empire. I quickly pulled my hair back in a ponytail, and followed Silva as she left our room.

"I wonder if every one's already downstairs," Silva said. We hadn't seen anyone come out of their rooms.

"Probably, let's hurry then." We quickened our pace to get to breakfast, and by quickened I mean we ran down the corridor to get to the staircase. While Silva sped down the steps, I tried to save time by sliding down the banister. However, once I reached the bottom I ended up crashing into my friend instead.

"Aleksandra!" She yelled as she got up, fixing her scarf and grabbing my hand and running into the dining hall. Soon, we felt the stares of 13 nations as we stood in the entrance. We straightened ourselves out.

"Good morning, everyone," we said simultaneously.

"Good morning," they replied, well, most of them. Natalia just glared at us. Ivan, seated at the head of the table, spoke to us.

"It's nice that both of you have joined us, дa?" Even with his classic smile, we both knew he wasn't happy with us. "Please have a seat, Sasha, Silva." We quickly obliged and sat down next to Yekaterina. I looked around the table at everyone. The Baltic States were at the end of the table, along with Andrei and Iraj, with Natalia next to Ivan. On my side were the Turkic states, myself, Silva and Yekaterina. She spoke to her younger brother, as tea was served amongst us.

"Vanya, how did you sleep?"

"Just fine, Katyusha, and you?"

"Well, what about you Aleksandra?" I looked over from my conversation with Silva, and into her kind eyes, purposely avoiding Ivan's violet eyes.

"I slept fine, thank you," I said quickly and picked up my tea. "What's for breakfast?"

"Um, it's kasha with eggs and sausage."

Silva joined the conversation, "That's sounds good. Since the war is over, it's nice having decent food again instead of rations." She took of sip of her tea and looked at Ivan.

"I'm guessing you want an explanation of why Aleksandra and I were late, am I right?" I gulped, and looked down into my tea glass. _What is she going to tell him? With Silva, no one knows. _Ivan's eyebrows raised in surprise.

"I had been expecting it, but not from you," he started. "Go ahead, amuse me." She smiled and started the explanation.

"Well, we had woken up at eight and had brushed our teeth and everything. We were just about to put on our uniforms, when this giant spider," she put her hands up for emphasis, "crawled up my back! Aleksandra managed to kill it with a clothes hanger, or so we thought! Because after we fixed our hair, it had crawled onto the mirror! So I took my boot and all of the might that one could have at eight in the morning, and sufficiently killed the darn thing." She stopped to take a sip of her tea, "We then realized we had five minutes to get down here, and since we stay in the east wing, we bypassed the uniforms and raced down here. And we would've been on time if the always so smart Aleksandra hadn't slid down the banister and crashed into me, but you can't be too upset since she _was _making an effort to get here on time." I stared at Silva at a loss for words. She gave me a quick wink, and nudged me a bit. I cleared my throat.

"I didn't want to miss tea," I lied shakily. Apparently, everyone at the table saw how bad my lie was, since the silence was deafening. Toris, Raivis, and Eduard started trembling, the Turkics started snickering, Andrei and Iraj avoided eye contact, Silva fell into her hand in shame, Yekaterina sighed, Natalia glared, and Ivan smiled at me.

Not in a good way.

"Aleksandra, you know you're not good at lying, so please don't do it again, дa?"

I gulped, "Yes, sir."

"Good, now let's eat," he said. "I'm sure you all are hungry." I felt the relief almost immediately, though I still felt a cold glare from across the table. Breakfast was served finally, and I was able bypass any more consequences, besides teasing from Jalil's side, mainly to Silva.

"Armenia, how long did it take you to come up with that one?" She glared at him and grabbed her dinner knife off the table. Oh, if looks could kill indeed.

"Do you _want _to gauge your eyes out at the table, Azerbaijan?" She shouted down the table. He smirked and imitated fear.

"Oh! I'm so scared!" He mocked. "Apparently, someone is touchy about Nakhichevan and Nagorno-Karabakh." Silva was growing so red in the face, I'm surprised she didn't explode, that's when I spoke up.

"Jalil, was that really necessary? There's no need to start instigating something at breakfast," I commented. Ever since the dissolution of the Transcaucasian SFSR, those two were always at each other's throats. Actually, they had never gotten along as long as I've known them both. I found myself stuck in the middle of their confrontations, since I've never had anything against Jalil. I just would get annoyed by his unnecessary side comments towards Silva. I heard him yelp down the table. He was rubbing his head, while Kazakhstan crossed his arms.

"What was that for, Arman?" He glared down at Jalil, with his piercing amber eyes. Arman seemed to leader of the Turkic states, and was not one to be reckoned with, considering he was the second-largest out of all of us. This was the reason Ivan never had to intervene when Silva and Jalil argued, since Jalil looked up to Arman and didn't want to disappoint him.

"Georgia is right," he started. "There's no reason to start an argument with Armenia at breakfast or at all." Jalil frowned, but didn't say anything. He fixed his hat, and started eating, as did the rest of us. We decided that was enough chaos for one morning in the life of the Soviet Union.

_A/N: Allo! It's the author here! Just figured I'd post this short story here as a way to pass the time of the summer... and to show that I'm not dead. Sorry for the shitty editing, by the way. If I decide to go on, that's up to you guys. I wasn't intending for there to be a consistent storyline, just the documentation of the lives of nations in the Soviet Union. Therefore, these chapters will switch points of view from time to time~ As you can tell Georgia is my own OC along with Armenia, and the rest of the nations that are not personified yet. Here they are for later reference._

_Georgia- Aleksandra Ananiashvili_

_Armenia- Silva Sarkissian_

_Azerbaijan- Jalil_

_Kazakhstan- Arman_

_Uzbekistan- Halim_

_Kyrgyzstan- Bakyt_

_Turkmenistan- Sergey_

_Tajikistan- Iraj_

_Moldova- Andrei_

_I'm still working on the designs for these characters, except Georgia's and Armenia's, which is why they don't have last names just yet. I'm still researching each nation and getting some general knowledge about each. Dare I continue? _

_Reviews are godly~_


End file.
